Help me please
by Moondrop32751
Summary: Kagome lives with her 'dad' and needs help.Her friends Sango and Miroku can only give so much support.But can the new guy InuYasha help?
1. 1 The beginning

**HEY! ITS HERE! It WILL NOT be as rushed. This is the same first chapter as the other version but with a few changes.**

It was a sunny and seemingly peaceful day in Tokyo but for two people it couldn't be worse. One was InuYasha, he was just moving to Tokyo . Even though he was upset about moving he would get to see his long time friend Miroku, the "monk"(You better know what that means otherwise you need to leave).InuYasha was a very good looking Inu Hanyou with long silver hair that came to his butt and gold-amber eyes and was about 6 ft and 17 years old. Even though he hated Izumo, everyone made fun of him, he didn't want to move, he didn't like it when things changed. But very soon that would be the least of his problems.

Only a few blocks away at the Higurashi Shrine the other miserable person was hoping to die (literally) soon because her father was giving her an unusually hard beating. Kagome was a beautiful girl of about 5 ft 6 in and was 16 years old with wavy black hair down to her waist and brown eyes. Currently Mr.Higurashi had her pinned up against a wall and was holding her by her throat. "I told you to clean this house up you worthless piece of trash! What's wrong with you?" He screamed in Kagome's face. "Sorry." Kagome managed to choke out while she was crying _and_ being strangled. In reality the house was spotless besides a broken bottle Mr.Higurashi had just thrown against the wall by his daughter. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He bellowed as he tossed Kagome on the stairs, hard. When he left she scrambled up the stairs to her room to call her friend Sango for help. Sango was one of her best friends she had dark brown hair brown eyes was 16 and was as tall as Kagome. Her other friend was Miroku he had short black hair with a tiny ponytail violet eyes about 6 ft and was 17.Oh and he's a MAJOR pervert!

Back at InuYasha's house he heard tires screeching as a car came to a halt at a stop sign a the end of his street. Even though the windows were closed he could hear a girl talking to herself furiously. Saying things like "That bastard hurt her again!" and "He won't live long after this!" after it was clear the car sped off again leaving smoke from the tires and a confused hanyou.

At the shrine Kagome heard screeching so she climbed out or her window, just as she was getting down the car pulled up at the bottom of the steps and a rage filled Sango jumped out to see her. "Kagome are you ok? How bad was it this time?" She asked concerned as she ushered the beaten girl into her car." Lets go some where else and I'll tell you." She responded softly. "Ok."

A few minutes later they passed InuYasha but slower this time. He watched as it went by, completely confused, but as it was going by he smelled blood and tears. That combination made his blood boil but he didn't know why. He watched as it stopped a few houses down and two girls got out he couldn't see them well but he could smell everything. Blood, tears, sadness, rage and anger. A little ways away from the girls a boy he though looked like Miroku saw them and ran over when he got there InuYasha smelled even more hate. Soon they all went inside so InuYasha did to, to unpack with his "stupid" half-brother.

"What's the matter with you?" InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing!" He snapped still upset about what he smelled. "Remember you have to go to school on monday." When InuYasha got to his room he unpacked all of his things when he was done he ate and went to bed.

Over at Sango's house Kagome was telling her and Miroku what happened." I wish he loved me." Kagome said sadly "I wish he did too." Sango said equally sad. "I just remembered my old friend just moved here we get to see him monday!" Miroku exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. "That's great, right Kagome?" Sango asked "Sure is, can't wait. "she said a little happier." Well I need to go, see you two tomorrow." After Miroku left Sango decided to make Kagome stay the night. When they had eaten they changed and went to bed.

**Yes Izumo is a real city in Japan.(or says the internet) This version will be soo much better. Promise!**


	2. 2 A good day

**OMG! I'm soooooooo happy! I haven't been able to update for so long because I was visiting some family then when I got home my dad had to work on my computer. I missed my computer so much. But heres the new chapter. I think I did good on it. Anywho enjoy.**

_It was so dark it was a little frightening. A dark mist loomed above. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of me but I wasn't able to see his face."No matter where you go or who you tell I will find you no one can save you." The figure said as a malicious grim spread along his face. Suddenly the figure came rushing at me, all I could see before everything went black were two deadly red eyes._

Kagome woke up breathing hard. What kind of dream was that?"Your awake!"Sango called from the doorway holding an ice pack."Here I thought this might help."She said handing Kagome the pack who put it on her bruised throat. "Come and eat so we can all go have some fun." As Kagome was eating Sango called Miroku who was at her house in less than ten minutes."So where are we going?" Kagome asked excitedly."..."no one said anything. "I has just occured to me,Lady Kagome, that we haven't thought of anything."..."Everyone burst out laughing, this has never happened before! But they were interrupted by the phone. Sango answered it."Hello?""Hello,this is the Tokyo Hospital, we are calling you to tell you that your brother is here and being checked for injuries. He was in a car accident along with some other people, if you could come down here your brother wants to see you very badly.Good-bye."Sango quickly hung the phone up, got her keys, pushed her friends into the car and left explaining everything on the way.

InuYasha woke to an empty house.Sesshomaru was at work already not that he minded.He quickly ate and went out to explore but the moment he stepped out the door a car sped by with what looked like three people in it. He shrugged it off and started walking down the street. He came to a stop in front of the shrine. He didn't know why but this place made him feel miserable and worthless. He slowly walked up the stairs and examined everything. The first thing he thought when he got to the top of the stairs was 'This place is huge'. There was a cozy little home a large tree a little hut with an old well and a shed or two.(sorry i don't really know what it looks like) Though this place looked humble and comportable there was an eerie feeling lurking around that he couldn't quite place. Suddenly a man stormed out of the house, pushed past Inuyasha and stomped down to his car and drove off. InuYasha stood stunned but soon realized that man was why this place felt so scary. After a few minutes he left to go explore some more.

When they all got to the hospital Sango was escorted to her brother while Miroku and Kagome stayed in the waiting area."I'm gonna go get some fresh air, hospitals are too stuffy for me."Kagome said to Miroku who wasn't paying any attention but instead looking at a cute nurse's butt. When Kagome was out of the building she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. She never felt at ease in a hospital ever since that day almost eight years ago.

**flash back**

**A young Kagome was in a hospital room with her dad who was watching his wife like a hawk for any movement. Soon a doctor came in."Is my mommy gonna be okay?"Kagome asked the tall doctor."Of course. She just needs some rest. Would you like to see your new baby brother?"Kagome nodded enthusiastically. The doctor went out of the room but was back in just a moment with a little blue bundle. "His name is Sota correct sir?"The doctor asked looking at Mr.Higurashi. He just nodded but kept an eye on his wife. Her mother woke up as Sota was being lowered to Kagome. Mr.Higurashi was holding her hand in an instant. She smiled to her husband before looking to kagome."Do you like being a big sister now Kagome?" Kagome looked at her mom nodded and turned quickly back to Sota.After everyone had held him the doctor put Sota back in his hospital crib. Out of no where Mrs.Higurashi's heart meter began beebing loudly and nurses came rushing in to push Kagome and her dad put of the room."Dad whats going on?Is mama gonna be okay?"Kagome asked near tears."I don't know.Why don't you go sit in the lobby?" Her dad left to go find a doctor. An hour later she went looking for her dad but instead she saw her dead mother being wheeled out out of her room.**

Kagome, lightly crying, was brought out of her thought by wimpers and light sobs. Curiously, she went too look for the source. She found a small fox kitsune, dirty and bleeding, crying his little eyes out. Slowly she crouched down in front of him and patted his back. He quickly jumped up, scared, and scurried to a corner looking at her with pure terror."Hey, are you okay?"She asked quietly. He looked around first then nodded slowly."Where are your parents?""They're inside.The nurses won't let me in to see them.""Why are you bleeding?""...Some human boys came and beat me up."He replied sadly."Well come with me and I'll get you cleaned up,okay?"She held her hand out to him.He looked from her hand to her face a few times before hesitantly grabbing her hand.She hoisted him onto her shoulder and went into the womens restroom. "So I'm Kagome whats your name?""Shippo."When Shippo was cleaned up they found Miroku in the waiting area talking with Sango and Kohaku."Are you alright Kohaku?"Kagome asked when she saw him.He nodded."Super kawaii! Who this?"Sango asked looking at the scared Shippo hiding in Kagome's hair."Guys this is Shippo,

Shippo this is Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku.""Aneue can we go home now?"Kohaku asked"Sure."(don't worry everyone was fine)


	3. 3 Out and About

**Okay so I'm writing this chapter but I don't think I can keep it consistant. But don't worry I'm not gonna delete it or anything. I'm just saying it might take a while to update. High school is kinda hard and my family might have to move. But hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

InuYasha looked at the clock. 12:00 and he still couldn't sleep. It was that man. He was haunting InuYasha's mind. Something about him was wrong. **BANG **Sesshomaru is home but why is he mad? Ok, he had to get to sleep. Plus it was his turn to go shopping tomorrow, how he hated it...

Sesshomaru stormed into the house and walked briskly up to his room where he took a relaxing shower. Its been 4 years since he saw her last. Was it even really her? Maybe it was just a girl who looked like her? No, she smelled the same. Why would he see her now, Where he works, when she supposedly hated him? But she didn't even see him... She probably doesn't even know he works there. He dressed and laid down in his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kagome went home with Shippo around seven. Her dad wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon. She had settled Shippo in her bed after dinner, a proper bath and got him some new clothes.( luckily they had a box full of clothes his size)

Kagome woke to Shippo sprawled on her stomach sleeping peacefully. She carefully got up showered and dressed. When she came out of her bathroom Shippo was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Kagome...?"He asked hesitantly. "I'm right here." She replied as she picked him up. He scrambled up to her shoulder. "You hungry?" She asked. "Yep!" She began to make pancakes when Shippo caught sight of her healing neck. "Hey Kagome...you know how I said boys beat me up? Did some big bullies beat you up too, is that why your neck is hurt? "She froze as she mentally saw her dad's fist come at her face. She flinched and hung her head. "Hai, something like that. "After breakfast they cleaned up and went shopping. "Kagome, did you know I can transform into anything? Its so cool!" "Really? Will you show me? "He nodded and puff of smoke appeared in front of her. When the smoke cleared she saw a rock with a furry tail. "That's cool Shippo." He turned back and settled on her shoulder again. At the store Kagome got a cart and began looking for things while talking out loud for Shippo. But she had a surprise for Shippo before they left.

InuYasha was finishing his shopping when he heard a small squeal from the next isle. He stopped to hear what was going on. "Really? Anything I want? Your sooo nice! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He heard light giggling and a girl's voice. "Its ok, really. "He decided it was nothing important and checked out.

Kagome was waiting on Shippo to choose a toy when she saw silver flash to her right. The only thing she could make out was it was a tall man with silver hair. An image of a tall man with silver hair and markings on his face flashed into her head. She looked around for the man but he was gone. She sighed and looked back to Shippo who was taking a toy sword off the rack and looking at her uncertainly. She smiled to him and he broke out in a smile also. They checked out and headed home.

**Ok no one is reviewing I want feedback people! come on! Tell me if you like it! Anywho sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. Also if you want to know what some Japanese words mean I'm putting them down here.**

**Hai-Yes**

**Aneue-Older sister**


	4. 4 Problems not meant for Shippo

**4 problems not meant for Shippo**

**How is every one? Are you well? Thats good and how does that make you feel? LOL. ; )Sorry about that. So anyway I have an anonmous review I need to reply to so you don't have to read this unless your the one who sent it.**

**Y.A.R: thanx for yur review and well... heres an update!**

After putting the groceries away, InuYasha made some ramen and watched some psychiatrist talk about how frigile parent/child relationships can be when theres olny one parent on T.V.(lol _someone_ needs to watch that!) The psychiatrist was talking about parents and how they can become abusive when InuYasha became bored and went to his room to try and take a small nap.

Shippo was fighting an invisible person with his new toy sword while Kagome put things away. When she was done she made a couple sandwiches for lunch. After lunch they cleaned up and watched T.V. While Shippo was distracted kagome called Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, its Kagome."

"Hey. Whats the matter? Is anything wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if Shippo could stay with you during the week? You know so 'he' won't hurt him?"

"Of course come on over with him, he just too kawaii!"

"Ok we'll be over soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome went up to her room, found a spare backpack and started packing some clothes and other necessities for Shippo. Just as she was closing the bag Shippo walked in and stared wide and teary eyed at Kagome."Your making me leave aren't you?" He asked sniffeling. "What! No!" She replied quickly as she rushed to pick him up. She sat down on her bed and set him on her lap. "Then why are you packing that stuff?""Well...you see...uuuhhh..."She desperately wracked her brain for a good way to put it.She finally thought of something."You see, Shippo, you have to stay with Sango during the week cause... well I have problems here that you don't need to worry about. Okay?" Shippo looked at her, a little happier."Okay." They headed to Sango's house shortly after.

InuYasha was almost asleep when he heard a small child talking. He sounded a little worried. InuYasha groaned, he wouldn't be getting to sleep for a while now."What kind of problems?" He heard the child ask, then he heard a sad girl answer."Just...stuff. Please, don't worry about it. Your too young to need to deal with this kind of stuff. Okay?" The girl asked a sadly."Okay. I won't worry.""Thank you." He heard footsteps and soon they were out of hearing range. InuYasha sighed. This place is strange.

Kagme and Shippo were at Sango's door in no time. Shortly after knocking Sango opened the door and led them in. Kohaku took Shippo's things and put them in his room and set them by Shippo's temporary bed. "I have to go now, I need to clean some."Kagome said while looking at Shippo and Kohaku as they talked."Okay. I'll see you at school then."Sango and Kagome hugged. Before letting go Sango whispered in her ear "Please be safe and call me if you need help" They broke apart and Kagome walked over to Shippo to give him a hug. They all walked Kagome to the door and waved. She waved a little and started walking home. A little ways down Kagome was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice that send terrifying chills through her body."Hey, what are you doing here when your supposed to be home?"

Inuyasha was again disturbed from his nap when he heard a threatening voice outside. This time he had too see who it was. He pushed back the curtains of his second story window to reveal a man approaching a girl.(he couldn't sse they're faces it was getting dark)"You should be at home."The man said. Inuyasha saw the girl back away slightly as if scared. The man didn't seem to like it so he grabbed the girl roughly by the arm causing her to gasp. Inuyasha was getting fed up with this man, he was about to punch the guy when he started dragging the girl away. A couple times she stumbled but he pulled her up by her arm obviously cutting off the circulation in her arm and inflicting as much pain as possible. Thats when Inuyasha realized that man looked like the man at the shrine. He didn't even know the man but already he wanted to punch this man until he was unable to move. They were soon gone but the feeling to kill the guy stayed. Sesshomaru was pulling up now. Looks like he had a bad day. When doesn't he?

**How do you like it? Review and tell me. Bye ; )**


	5. 5 Meeting

**I'm back!!!!! I am sooo refreshed!!Anywho hope you like it. ; ) You don't have to read these reviews unless you wrote them.**

**you can call me InuYasha LOVER:**i liked the story i hope you keep it up and i like sesshomaru just as much as the next person but calling him stupid is funny since hes kinda the older one of the two but i got to log for a few so ill get back to you later so tata for now.oh and you could be helped if yo proofread your work at least twice like i do and try to get another person to also it helps alot and you r story would be awsome but now its just great

**Me:**I try to correct it as much as possible but I don't have spell checker on wordpad. I'm gonna try to get microsoft word, but we'll see. Anyway I'm glad you like it!

**Y.A.R:**it seems fair enough.We get no updates 4 a while T.T and u have to deal with ur jerk cousin xD!

**Me:**Actually its not fair for you guys cause I was gone all break so I didn't see him again until sunday the 8th.WHOO HOO FOR ME!!!!!!!!! But I'm am ssssssoooooo refreshed now!Who knew going on a mini vacation and forgetting everything that has to do with your house could refresh SO much stress?Lol

**Inulvr89:**Hey, I really love this story the second time around. It isn't rushed at all, and really well written. I am looking forward to the update. ja ne »mioko«

**Me:**Thanx well I'm glad you and everyone else likes it better now. I have to say I do too. Thank you for the review!

**Inuchick01:**omg i love this story its like so sshnishnuliciousoptimisticus (this is a word that me and my friend made up it means awsome or happy) so yeah cant wait till you get back to update!

**Me:**Lol your word is strange but I'm glad you like it. Keep reading please.

**Bye**

Kagome was dragged back to her house by her arm which was going numb. At the shrine her father approached the stairs but stopped at the bottom. "Hurry and get inside." He slurred out."And go...away, I don't want to deal with you." Mr.Higurashi pushed her into the stairs causing her to hit her cheek and scrape her arms. Mr.Higurashi left, as soon as he was out of sight Kagome felt her cheek and arms, there was some blood coming out of the new cuts. She hurried inside and went to sleep after a shower.

Shippo was laying down to go to sleep but found it hard without Kagome. Eventually he situated the covers so they felt like Kagome was next to him. (i know its short but we had to check up on Shippo)

InuYasha woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He shuddered at the horrible sound.(I do the same thing when I hear the sound in the morning or on tv or something. Its awful!) He sighed tiredly as he got up to dress. He sluggishly descended the stairs and found something to eat in the kitchen. He suddenly remembered Miroku wanted to meet him in front of the school a little early. He sighed again as he left.

Kagome woke up early to avoid her dad, she quietly dressed and cleaned her new cuts. She creeped down stairs, grabbed a granola bar and dashed out of the house to meet Sango, Miroku and his friend.

**You know...I think I should just end it here. They can't meet yet! What do you think? Ya I'll stop it here.**

**Ok I'm not that mean I'll keep going. ; ) Scared ya didn't I?**

When Miroku arrived he headed for the tree they all hang out at and saw Sango waiting.

"Hello my darling Sango, Is Kagome here yet?"

Sango rolled her eyes."No but she sould be here soon. Whos that? Must be new."

A boy was standing in front of the school clearly looking for someone."INUYASHA! Over here!"

Inuyasha walked over. "Sango this is my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is My Darling Sango."

"I'm not your "Darling"! Nice to meet you."

"Feh."

Miroku cleared his throat."We're just waiting for Kagome, she sould be here soon."

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat down against the tree's base. A few minutes later Sango ran off, startling the boys.

"Kagome is here." Miroku informed Inuyasha as they walked over to the girls who were quite a ways away.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when they were close enough were the large band-aids the were on her cheek and arms.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Miroku asked concerned.

She nodded "I fell on the stairs and got scraped up." Miroku and Sango nodded in understanding.

"Oh Lady Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is The Beautiful Lady Kagome." Miroku's hands started twitching and making their way toward Kagome but Sango was able to whack him in the head first.

"Hello, I've heard a bit about you. Its nice to finally meet you." Inuyasha nodded. Her voice sounded familiar But he couldn't quite place it. Miroku recovered when he realized they forgot something.

"Oh! We need to go to the office to get your schedule." They all walked to the office and headed for the front desk.

"Miroku, in trouble with the girls already?"

"No Miss Keade Inuyasha needs his schedule, he's new." Miss Keade nodded and quickly typed on her computer. A short time later she took something out of the printer and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Welcome, I hope you like it here, at Tokyo High."

"Phhtt, she says that to everyone, noone does."

"Shut up Miroku."

"Anything for the lovely Sango!"

"Pervert."

"Lets see your schedule Inuyasha." Inuyasha handed his schedule to Miroku whos eyes doubled in size as he examined the paper."You have all the same classes as Kagome, which means you have some classes with Sango and I."

"Strange."

**BRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...G**

"Well I guess we should get to class. Inuyasha just follow Kagome, she'll show you around."

Sango and Miroku went to their classes while Kagome showed Inuyasha where his locker was.

**Yay I"m done!!!! I've been working on this all week. Well now I gotta work on the next one. Bye**


	6. 6 First day

**Oh My God!!!!!!! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. Plus My Jerk cousin moved out!!!!!!! I am so relaxed now! I was constantly in a horrible mood but now I'm sooooo happy and guess what? I'm not stressed anymore! Well I hope you like the new chapter. **

**P.S. Who's happy they all met?**

When Inuyasha had all his things in his locker to his liking (meaning everything was stuffed in) Kagome led him to their first class. By lunch time Inuyasha was tired and ready to go home.

"So, Inuyasha how is your first day so far?"

"Oh just fine I mean these huge books don't bother me at all, Miroku!" Inuyasha replied as he nosily dropped his text books on the table.

"Well If you like after school I can help you carry them home, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Inuyasha turned to the side when he felt some one staring at him. Kagome's eyes were fixated on his black hat. When she didn't look away he became nervous and agitated.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" He asked in a gruff tone.

She looked at him not even affected by his tone. Kind of like she was used to that sort of voice.

"Sorry, but why are you wearing a hat?" She asked shyly.

"None of your business!" He snapped.

Miroku stared at him knowingly and Sango looked at his hat strangely but looked away after a minute.

He looked back at Kagome whose head was down. Looking at her made him feel ashamed for talking to her like that, but she didn't need to know why at least not now. They would all hate him. Besides Miroku of course, he already knew.

After lunch the walk to class was awkward.

"I'm sorry for prying. I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome's head was down again watching the ground as she walked.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha brought a hand up to adjust his hat. As he brought it towards his head it brushed against Kagome's shoulder causing her to flinch slightly. Inuyasha looked at her, astonished that she might think he would hurt her. She gasped and her gaze flew up to his in a pleading way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I mean…it was out of habit er…uuhh…that was an accident." She quickly looked down again.

"You think I'll hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, insulted.

"NO!" She gasped as she shook her head. "No…its just." Suddenly the warning bell rang. "Were gonna be late!" She said quickly as she grabbed his sleeve to hurry him along as he became lost in his own world. _What did she mean by 'out of habit'? _

**So how did you all lke it? You know the only way to tell me it to review. So review! lol anywho thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. Also to you who have read it but haven't reviewed thanx but why not review? I know your out there! I can see you all! Not really but the thingie says that this storie has had 855 hits. Wow huh? So how about this for every one who reviews I'll give you a cookie even if its not your first time reviewing. Great deal huh? Bye**


	7. 7 Heart breaking news

**Thanx everyone who has reviewed. Also if you haven't figured it out yet _italicized _words are thought.**

**twinky:Thanx. You get a cookie! Keep reading!  
**

After school Miroku and Inyuasha left leaving Sango and Kagome.

"So how do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked to the ground while she answered. "I think I messed up."

Sango looked to her friend, surprised. "Why? What happened?"

"Well when he brought his hand up to adjust his hat I flinched. Then when I was apologizing it just blurted it out!"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said it was 'out of habit'."

"What did he say after that?" Sango asked curiously.

"Nothing, the warning bell rang so I dragged him to class. I messed up bad, huh?"

"No, I don't think so." Sango looked up at the shrine, and then sighed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." They hugged and separated.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she got home was that her dad wasn't home. _Thank kami!_ She ran up to her room to drop off her bag. Luckily there was no homework today. After feeding Buyo and straitening up the house some she left for the hospital.

"Hey Miroku, what's with Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she had bruises on her neck and scratches on her face and arms. Then she flinched when I raised my arm. She even started apologizing then she just blurted out that it was 'out of habit'. What did she mean?"

"Oh I don't know….Oh look! Were already here! How the time flies when your with friends." He stacked the rest of the books on Inuyasha's stack. "Well see you tomorrow, same place okay?" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and briskly walked away.

Sesshomaru was finishing his shift when he saw her again. She was talking to one of the nurses about some...parents of a demon. Glad to have demon hearing Sesshomaru leaned against a wall and focused his hearing on the conversation. "I'm sorry," The nurse said sadly." But they died that same day." The girl looked ready to cry. "I wonder what ever happened to that little boy….." She ignored the nurse and left, looking dazed. Sesshomaru stood straight and left for home.

Kagome walked to Sango's house. No matter how bad the news was she had to tell Shippo. But she didn't want to hurt him. Oh! This was going to be hard. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kohaku answered it.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi, where's Sango?"

"In her room."

Kagome nodded and tried to creep up the stairs unnoticed but Shippo caught her scent.

"Kagome!!!!" He launched himself at her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Shippo." She looked down at him sadly . "How was your first day?"

"Good. Why do you have big band-aids on?"

"Oh these?" She asked. "I just fell. I'm pretty clumsy. Well I'll be right back I need to talk to Sango."

Shippo nodded and let her go but looked at her strangely as she left. Kagome knocked on Sango's door. A muffled "Come in." was heard in reply.

Sango looked surprised then alarmed when Kagome walked in.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked as she rushed over and shut the door.

"I went to the hospital to see Shippo's parents…"

"Really? What did they say when they found out we have him?"

Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"They died the same day I found him. How an I gonna tell him? I can't keep it a secret but I don't want to hurt him!" She sobbed.

Sango grabbed her shoulders to get Kagome's attention.

"I don't know but don't break down, okay? He's gonna need you when you tell him."

Kagome nodded and dried her face. "Okay. Thanks Sango."

Sango nodded to her friend. "Do you want me to came with you to tell him?"

Kagome shook her head. "I can do it." They went down stairs. Kagome sat in the kitchen and waited as Sango told Shippo that she needed to talk to him. When Shippo was seated across from Kagome she began.

"Shippo, I went to the hospital today….."

"Did you see my momma and daddy? How are they? That mean guy hurt them bad but I knew they would get better!"

"What mean guy?" Kagome asked stalling.

"I don't know who he is but he was tall had black hair and red eyes."

Suddenly the man from her dream popped into her mind causing her to jump some.

"Oh. Well about your parents," Shippo's eyes were trained on her, eager and waiting. " you see… they…they're not here anymore." Shippo looked confused and afraid. It scared her. She began to tear up again. "Don't live around here anymore." She said gently. Shippo gasped and looked horrified.

"What…do you…mean Kagome?"

"I mean they…" She didn't want to say it! This was tearing her apart! "…passed on…" Now the tears were loose. They were both crying. Shippo for his parents and Kagome for Shippo, she could relate she knew what it felt like to lose a parent but not both. Kagome scooped Shippo up in her arms and cradled him against her chest while he cried and sobbed. Thirty minutes later Kagome had stopped crying and Shippo was asleep but still whimpering some. Being careful not to wake him she walked into the living room and handed Shippo to Sango who smiled sadly to her.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome."

When Kagome returned home she noticed her dad's car in the driveway. _I'm in trouble now._ She quietly walked in trying her best to avoid him. He was in the kitchen probably looking for a beer.

"Kagome, come here." He called her calmly.

She walked into the kitchen and stood in the door way. "Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Where were you?" He asked finally turning around.

" No where… I just-" She was cut off when he slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" He bent down to capture her throat in his hand and drag her up. He pulled her up so they were eye level leaving a good amount of space between the floor and her feet. She began pulling at his hands.

"What's the matter? Can't breathe?" He asked maliciously.

"Stop..." She gasped "..plea..se…daddy." Suddenly she found her self on the ground. Slowly she looked up to her father to see his eyes flickering from the brown they used to be and the lifeless black they turned when her mother died. Trembling, Mr.Higurashi ran out of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! STOP!!!" A deep, threatening voice came from the body of Mr.Higurashi. Then a lighter, nicer voice came.

"NO, THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!!! DON'T TOUGH HER AGAIN, NARAKU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The deeper voice of Naraku came again.

"Aaawww how touching. You're finally trying to save her. You think you can stop me? After four years?No one can stop me from mastering the power of the shikon No Tama!" Mustering more strength, Naraku pushed Mr.Higurashi back down so he was back in control.

**How do you like it? Well I'm gonna stop here. Bye**


	8. 8 Whats he up to

**Hey its me!!!! Sorry that's its short and that I didn't update sooner but I got sick during finals (I finished them though). Then Christmas came up _then_ I got sick again! But I'm feeling much better! So here it is!**

Kagome sat up, still in shock. He could have killed her but for some reason he let her go.

Shaking her head she got up and went to bed after a shower. She didn't want to get hurt again tonight.

Kohaku looked sadly at Shippo. After Kagome had left he was informed about what was going on. Sighing he lowered himself and shook Shippo awake.

"Shippo, its time to get up, we gotta go to school."

"Okay. I'm up."

Kohaku nodded and went down stairs to get breakfast.

Shippo rubbed his eyes. Slowly, sadly he got up and got dressed. While brushing his teeth he looked in to mirror. Getting a determined look on his face he mentally vowed to protect Kagome._ That guy killed my parents but I won't let him hurt Kagome! No matter what! _Nodding he rinsed his mouth and ate.

Kagome was getting dressed when a coughing fit came over her. When she finally recovered from it she was gasping for breath. Suddenly feeling dizzy she quickly sat on the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming in." Her 'father' announced. (She's fully dressed perverts!)

Looking down at her he feigned worry.

"Are you okay? I heard you coughing." Before she could answer he pulled her up and was leading her to her bed.

"Why don't you stay home?" He sat her on her bed and left. Soon she heard the front door open and close again. She began to worry. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes. Unfortunately it was too late to call Sango and tell hre she wasn't coming to school.


	9. 9 Its awakening

**Hey hey hey!! listen I'm soo sorry for the wait but there was a mix of being grounded, school and writers block. Sorry again and hope you like this.**

**Also to ****midnightangel16: Thank you for reading this and for the review. Hope you like update!**

'Mr.Higurashi' briskly walked into a large, empty building. Going into a back room he found stairs leading down and descended into the basement. In a large chair a woman sat, reclined.

"Took you long enough." She said looking at him annoyed.

"Don't start with me Kagura." He warned as he sat in the chair she had vacated.

Sighing she stood in front of 'Mr.Higurashi'. "So what do you need now?"

"Its almost time...it will awaken soon." He said with a smirk.

Immediately Kagura's eyes widened. "_Its almost too late for me..." _She thought fearfully.

Regaining her composure she asked, "Whats does that have to do with me?"

'Mr.Higurashi' just smirked before saying "You'll know soon enough."

"Don't worry my dear Sango, I'm sure she's fine."

"Your always so optimistic, Miroku. I don't know how you do it." Sango replied shaking her head.

"I tell you my secret. When I feel down I look at you and your beauty makes it immpossible for me to think of anything but you."

Blushing Sango lightly punched him in the shoulder and walked a little faster while mumbling about "perverts".

Momentarily forgotten, Inuyasha snorted at the bantering couple before confronting Sango.

"Why are you so worried about Kagome?"

Both teens went rigid before Sango hastily sputtered an answer.

"Well, I mean she is my best friend it would be wrong for me not to be worried, right?" She asked laughing nervously.

Trying to distract him before he asked more questions Miroku interjected. "Was there any homework we might need to take her?"

"Ummm..." Leafing through his backpack he pulled a pencil and paper and wrote a few page numbers on them. "Just some math."

"Alright, to the beautiful Kagome's house!" Dramatically pointing a finger in the opposite direction he took an exaggeratedly large step forward.

Sighing heavily, Kagome looked at her alarm clock for the umpteenth time today. "Only three..." She mumbled miserably. "At least he won't be home until eight though."

She said more to her cat, Buyo then her self. Not ten minutes later she heard knocking on the front door. Perking up she jumped out of bed, causing Buyo to sprawl across

the bed, and nearly ran down the stairs. Opening she found on overjoyed Miroku, Twitching Sango and amused Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed wrapping Kagome in a hug. "We all missed terribly during school."

"Miroku!" Sango admonished when she saw his hand slowly creep lower, and lower.

Pushing away from her perverted friend Kagome invited them all in.

"So why did you all come here?"

Sango answered. "Well Inuyasha didn't know where you lived, you have work to make up, and we were worried about you."

Blushing Kagome looked away. "Sorry to worry you, I wasn't feeling well this morning and my dad told me to saty home today."

"What?!" Sango and Miroku both asked, astonished. Inuyasha just looked at them all strangely. To him her father seemed pretty nice...

Nodding Kagome added. "I know, I don't know whats gotten into him..."

"Hold up!" Inuyasha interupted. "Am I missing something? What your dad did sound like what any parent would do. Why are you so surprised?"

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Well..." Kagome began from when her mother was in the hospital giving birth to her brother, to the present. While listening Inuyasha soon became speechless. _"Wow...I never would have guessed what she's been going through."_


End file.
